


14 Years and Counting

by hazel_3017



Series: Lightning Before the Thunder [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_3017/pseuds/hazel_3017
Summary: It's been fourteen years.





	14 Years and Counting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction.

Evgeni wakes up with the hangover of all hangovers and, for reasons he’s choosing not to examine too closely, in Sanja’s bathtub. **  
**

“Oh, you’re awake!” Sanja booms cheerfully with no respect for the pain throbbing through Evgeni’s head _at all_.  **  
**

Evgeni groans miserably. A pox on Sanja. And his family too. **  
**

Sanja sniggers. “So,” he says, turning from where he’s been admiring himself in the mirror to lean back against the bathroom vanity. He looks disgustingly fresh faced even though Evgeni knows Sanja had drunk at least as much as Evgeni last night. At least. “How are you feeling?”  **  
**

Evgeni hates how smug he sounds. Seriously. A pox. All of the poxes. **  
**

“Fuck off. And shut up, too. You’re too loud.” **  
**

Sanja laughs. “That bad, huh?” he says. “What do you even remember from last night?” **  
**

“Vodka,” Evgeni says darkly. “So, so much vodka. And Sid.” And he can’t help his dopey smile at that, because Sidney always makes him feel better and yesterday had been their fourteenth wedding anniversary; Evgeni wasn’t about to let that go uncelebrated even if they were in fucking D.C. Even if Sanja and his Capitals had beaten the Pens with an embarrassing six-goal difference. **  
**

(Watching Sanja get a hat trick on top of everything else had really just been the icing on the truly terrible cake, but at least it had left him in a good enough mood to procure them what had felt like all the alcohol in the D.C. Metropolitan area.) **  
**

“There was vodka,” Sanja agrees. “And Sid.” **  
**

Evgeni narrows his eyes suspiciously. Sanja sounded positively gleeful just then. “What about Sid?” **  
**

“Nothing, nothing. You just spent most of the night outrageously flirting with him.” **  
**

“So?” Evgeni shrugs. He lifts a hand to rub at the soreness in his neck. Spending the night in a bathtub is not to be recommended. “Sidney is my husband. I can flirt with him if I want.” **  
**

“Sure, sure. But you kept asking if he was married, and then started crying when he said he was.” **  
**

“Oh my god.” **  
**

“I know!” **  
**

“Tell me I didn’t,” Evgeni begs, even as he knows he probably did. He definitely did, because their anniversaries makes him sentimental and alcohol is likely to make him propose. Sidney had tried explaining they were already married the first few times it happened, but Evgeni always takes it as a soul-crushing rejection so now Sidney mostly says yes and just lets Evgeni promise to buy him all the pretty engagement rings he wants. **  
**

(Evgeni’s husband is obviously the best, even if he makes Evgeni cancel the jewellery orders Evgeni sometimes manages to sneak in whenever he’s proposed again.) **  
**

“It was hilarious,” Sanja says. “Letang got most of it on film. It’s already up on Instagram; Lenny says you’re an embarrassment to your country and Russians everywhere, but she liked the post so you’re probably not the worst dad ever.” **  
**

Evgeni narrows his eyes into a glare. “If you’ve been giving my thirteen-year-old daughter vodka, Sanja, in some misguided attempt to make her ‘more Russian’, I swear to—” **  
**

Sanja smirks. “She _is_ distressingly Canadian; takes too much after Sid, that one. But no. She was ten and it was whiskey. It’s fine; she didn’t like it.” **  
**

“Sanja! I’m telling Sid.” **  
**

They both know that’s no empty threat, and Sanja abruptly loses his smirk, face going a little pale. Evgeni knows it’s been years and years since Sanja was well and truly in love with Sidney, but even after marrying Nastya, who Sanja _adores_ —who he would die and kill for—he’s always been a little weak in the face of Sidney’s disapproval. **  
**

(They’d both do a number of ill-advised things to avoid Sidney’s _I am not amused and very disappointed_ face.) **  
**

“Fuck you. She didn’t even like it, and it was years ago. And if you tell Sid, I’ll tell him about the time you misplaced one of the triplets!” **  
**

Evgeni blanches horribly at that, but it’s already too late. **  
**

“Geno do what now?” Sidney asks, and even after all these years, his Russian is still terrible, but Evgeni loves it anyway. He watches Sidney standing in the open doorway of the bathroom, looking too beautiful for words, and sometimes, Evgeni can’t quite believe it’s been fifteen years since they met and still, he’s so incredibly in love with him. Even if Sidney’s lovely green eyes are narrowing into slits as he stares them both down. **  
**

Evgeni should probably not find that as much of a turn on as he does. **  
**

“Nothing!” Sanja says quickly, and turns to send a meaningful look Evgeni’s way, as if that in any way will dissuade Sidney from pestering the story out of Evgeni later, which, it’s been years, so. The triplets are eight now. It’s probably okay to fess up. Probably.  **  
**

Sidney will only be a little bit mad, and Diana was absolutely okay in the end despite the ruined knitted dress Mama had made her. **  
**

(Evgeni had shamelessly blamed the demise of said dress on Jeffrey.) **  
**

“Uh huh,” Sidney says sceptically, but seems willing to let it go for the time being. “Alex, give me moment with my husband?” **  
**

Sanja sighs dramatically—because everything he does is dramatic, Evgeni thinks uncharitably—but leaves the room easily enough, pausing only long enough to glare at Evgeni warningly before he smacks an obnoxious kiss to Sidney’s cheek and cackles as he takes off down the hallway.

“So. What’s this about the triplets? Something you’ve forgotten to tell me?” 

Evgeni shakes his head. “Nothing to tell,” he lies badly as he too switches over to English. “Sanja being stupid.”  

Sidney’s brows go up, but he’s smiling. “I see.” He walks over to where Evgeni has yet to get out of the bathtub, and instead of holding out a hand to help him up like Evgeni was expecting, Sidney carefully climbs in, mindful not to step on any limbs as he plasters himself against Evgeni.  **  
**

Evgeni grins at him and wraps his arms around him, one hand sneaking in a squeeze to Sidney’s ass almost automatically. **  
**

Sidney laughs. “Hi,” he says through his giggles, and Evgeni is momentarily distracted by how his mouth is only inches from his own. “You still upset that I’m a married man? You were really torn up about it, you know. Kept saying I should leave my husband for you.” **  
**

Evgeni groans. “ _Should_ leave husband for me,” he agrees. “Your husband stupid. I’m much better.” **  
**

“Oh, yeah? I don’t know. I kind of like my husband, even if he does stupid things sometimes. He’s the father of my children, you know. Have to think about the kids.” **  
**

Evgeni smiles at him, leaning into the hand Sidney reaches up to stroke through his hair. He hums, pretending to think about it. “Don’t want to upset kids,” he says finally. “Guess you should stay married to idiot husband.” **  
**

“I guess so.”  **  
**

Sidney laughs again, bright and happy, and Evgeni has to lean over to steal a kiss then; his heart feels as if it could burst out of his chest with all the love he feels for the boy who fell in love with him and the man who loves him still. The man who’s given him four children and stayed with him through thick and thin for a decade and a half. **  
**

Evgeni is such a lucky bastard. He knows this, and he never takes it for granted. Not ever. **  
**

“Happy anniversary,” Sidney says when they pull apart. **  
**

Evgeni leans in for another kiss. Could spend all day in Sanja’s bathtub with Sidney, kissing him over and over again.

“Happy anniversary, my love,” he replies in kind, in Russian, and feels his breath hitch by Sidney’s blinding smile.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [gifset](http://jonxsansafanfiction.tumblr.com/post/170832741519).


End file.
